bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Society vs Succubus Hollow: Hatsumi Kanzaki
Bubbles Kurosaki happened to find a wounded, and bound Hatsumi in an abandoned building, learning that the real Hatsumi Kanazawa was hidden somewhere in Seireitei. Hatsumi suddenly dropped two glasses, while preparing for dinner. After dropping, Hatsumi went to the 12th Division Courtyard, and began eating the Hollows that their family invented. Hatsuya clones tried restraining her, but she merely devoured all of them, transforming into a horribly-huge feminine Hollow. "We're being hated, Hatsya... Let's die together, again..." Hatsumi, the ascended Hollow, wailed as she rain down black balls that produce sharp impaling rays everywhere in Seireitei. The penguin soldiers that used to protect Seireitei started killing people, now they've seen the horror. Tsuji descended from above and landed on the hollow. He called the Hollow's attention, then stabbed the hollow and focused a stream of reiatsu through the katana, which cause the whole hollow to expand and explode. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS YOU TWO!" yelled by Tsuji. Hollowfied Hatsumi taunted: "Go, tear me apart! I'm not welcome here! Bring my beloved while I'm still alive!" then she ignored Tsuji's attacks, fluttering towards the Nest of Maggots, blasting the defensive walls. While decimating the walls, thousands of Penguin Hollows started detonating themselves in front of the guards. Tsuji sighed, "Violence isn't the option they say, peace solves everything they say.. I AM THROUGH WITH THAT!" then he raised his hand and started to create hundreds of ring shaped blades and started launching them towards the penguins which sliced all of them bits. After slicing the the Penguins, he negotiated, "Come on, Hatsuya, we can talk this over!" Meanwhile, Rikuru fended off the angered penguin Hollows, and sighed, "Sorry Pengies..." then she continued slashing penguins that are killing people who knew nothing. The Kanzaki Visored children noticed, Saiph yelled, "Mama's on rampage!", then Ensis was surprised, "Hatsumi? Our mother's a Hollow!!!" The Visored Kanzaki kids cooperated with Rikuru, by fending off the penguin hollows. Hollow Hatsumi grabbed Hatsya, and being embraced by the hooded monstrous girl. Rigel, and the Visored sons saw him being tightly embraced by the monstrous Arrancar. Tsuji negotiated again, "Miss Hatsuya, please stop!" Bubbles gripped her zanpakuto in a fighting stance, then the Hollowfied Hatsumi asked her husband, "Ya-kun, shall we go? Seishin might kill us..." then she kissed Hatsuya, and corroding his black coat. Hatsuya persuaded, "We can still stay, honey..." then Cero-blasted Hatsumi's face. Tsuji looked down sadly, and whispered, "Forgive us..." There were two girls, donning an emperor penguin heads came, and this time, they're wearing short bloomers, and armed with a transformable chain-whip slingshot. The twins sonido'd to a nearby tower, sniping the pulsating nodule on Hollow Hatsumi's back. Hatsuya looked at the slingshot penguin-dressed twins, and whispered "Bella, Trix... The whole family's with me...", seeing the light from the whole battle. Hatsumi yelled at everyone in the Soul Society, "Liars!, then she launched five black energy impaling mines on the Shinigami mob, and devouring the Penguins. Then an old man with a bearded rockhopper penguin head mysteriously slashed Hatsumi's hands with only a sparkling fish-shaped greatsword. Tsuji unsheathed both of his katanas, and negotiated again, "I'm going to ask you one last time, stop!". Bella Kanzaki commanded her brother, "Hatsya! Stall her, we have informed Saiph and Ensis to build a De-Hollowfier Bio-Weapon!" While at the Hollow's grasp, Hatsuya whispered her name, yet blasting the Nest of Maggots, and started laughing, at the same time, she gradually drains Hatsya's life force. However, Yusuke came out as a Hollow, and deflected Hatsumi's attacks. Inside the humongous Succubus, Hatsuya asked his wife, "Hatsumi-chan... Why did you do it?" "I want to prove them our love conquers all... I had enough seeing you being hurt, especially by Seishin..." Hatsumi answered, crying. "You're digging a grave for both of us! Stop this!" Hatsuya nagged his wife to stop her attacks. Outside the Hollow, The 'Bellatrix' Kanzaki twins, screamed Bankai, and summoned an unmanned zeppelin, armed with Kido cannons. The twins screamed, "Kanzaki Clan Hado: Heaven-Sent Luminous Flash", and the cannons pointed at the mad Hollow, firing bright yellow long energy arrows, piercing through Hatsumi's limbs. The orders were given: 2nd Division, MOBILIZE! Then, Ensis telepathically communicated, "Papa's inside the grayish monster girl! We're working on a de-hollowfication weapon right now!" The telepathy was being traced. A group of 2nd division was sent to the source to search and destroy the Kanzaki family members as they were ordered by the Captain Commander. The Hatsumi Hollow started crying, and at the same time performing a dangerous bullet hell spell on everyone around her. The zeppelin fell on the Shinigamis. A rain of sekkiskei pilebunkers fell on the hollow. The zeppelin was shredded to pieces as the 2nd division advance troop moved in. Inside the Hollow, Hatsuya is seen fighting with strange Hollows defending Hatsumi's core. Outside, the Hatsumi Hollow started breathing black flames onto rushing 2nd Division shinigamis. Meanwhile, The first Squad special Robotics Division move out and cornered An Army of Penguins, "Now give up and surrender" the robot taunted the Penguin Hollows. The Penguin Hollows began shooting each other instead, donating their very souls to Hatsumi... "Hatsya... Where are you hiding? Accept ascendence at once! I have your girlfriend here in my bosom, you gullible penguin!" Hatsumi Hollow threatened, and threw the Seireitei Communication building onto 6th Division Barracks. The Morgans rushed to the scene, wrapped a Kido incantation on their assault rifle barrels. With the incantation wrapped at the barrels, ordinary bullets loaded to the rifles will be converted to Kido dictated on the incantation. The Morgans opened fire on the Succubi Hollow with Pale Lightning Hado. The bound Hatsumi cried "Iyaaaaaa!!!" while being whipped by the Hatsumi Hollow's defensive organs. Sekkiseki spikes fly down from the sky, impaling the hollow. the spikes were as tall as electric posts. Alfred Morgan, and the whole Royal Penguin Club, ushered the rest of the Shinigamis to the battlecruiser that Hatsya made. Category:Fights Category:Plots